singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
John Connor
John Connor is the leader of the Resistance from 2019. They arrived in-game on January 8th and is currently on the run with no permanent residence. age: 33 origins: Terminator app link: Over here hmd: Right here played by: AJ 'contact: '(AIM) boozeandsurgery Email: fenrismorkai@gmail.com Setting In John's world a Department of Defense software project called Skynet became self aware and on July, 25, 2005 initiated a war with humanity by taking control of, and launching all of the United States nuclear arsenal at Russia and other nuclear powers, provoking retaliatory strikes. Within hours it had burned most of the world to ashes, extinguishing over three billion lives in the process. It had however not won. The surviving members of the world's militaries soon learned the truth of what became known as Judgment Day. Banding together they formed the Resistance. Skynet used automated factories and produced machines, Terminators, programmed to hunt down and destroy the remaining humans. It was unsuccessful. A leader rose amongst the Resistance, a man named John Connor. He had knowledge of Skynet that no else did. Knowledge of how to smash the machines and take back the world. In 2029 the Resistance finally succeeded. With it's primary defenses destroyed Skynet staged a last ditch attempt to save itself by sending back a Terminator to kill John's mother Sarah. Seizing the facility housing the Time Dilation Equipment too late to stop the machine John was forced to send a soldier back to protect her. Kyle Reese volunteered and was sent back. During the course of his mission he informed Sarah of the future and fathered John with her. Ultimately Kyle sacrificed his life in an attempt to save Sarah from the machine. In the end it was Sarah that destroyed the machine. She went on to train her son to lead the Resistance and to prepare for Judgment Day, completing the circle. And that's where we'll be picking up with John in the middle of the war with the machines sometime in 2019, just after he has become the leader of the Resistance. Personality Driven, would be the first word on any list describing John Connor. Since he was born he's been trained to fight a war only he can win, and it has given him a dedication that few can match. John doesn't give up, or give in, but instead always pushes through, convinced of the certainty of his mission. While other men raised under such conditions might come to value the lives of others less than their own, John has done the opposite, often placing himself at risk to save others, well aware of the cost should he fall. In his mind there is no point in saving humanity if it costs the human race its soul in the process. He is absolutely convinced that to go down that road would only lead to humanity's final destruction. It is this dedication, and clarity of purpose that helps make him a great leader. However, his desire to save people has proven to be a weakness in the past, especially when his family is involved and can lead to him acting in a way that others think of as rash. While his decisions are always vindicated in the end, he has had to pay a cost for them, most recently his heart, which had to be replaced with a transplant. While when he was younger, John may have doubted or been hesitant to embrace his role as leader of the Resistance, the years since Judgment day have purged that from him. The war has also affected his sense of humor. Before Judgment Day John had always been ready with a smartass comment, now he is much more serious in his demeanor. However, amongst close friends, or family that part of his personality does return. This doesn't mean John is a quiet man. He expresses his opinion often, and when he does it's usually forceful, loud, and always with a great deal of passion. Anyone who knew his mother might note similarities between them in that respect, the difference being that John's passion is far more controlled than his mother's, but no less powerful. John's feelings concerning machines are also not what most people might expect. That he hates SKYNET and its brutally efficient killers goes without saying, but it would incorrect to say that he hates all machines. Kyle Reese may be his biological father, his true father figure growing up was the Terminator sent back to protect him when he was ten years old. He grew very attached to this particular machine, even crying when it chose to sacrifice itself to help ensure his safety. That sacrifice stayed with John, and influenced him to continue to put the well-being of others first. There are few he would admit it too, but he does sometimes wish that "Uncle Bob" had not been destroyed, especially as in the end, SKYNET came online, and Judgment Day occurred. Abilities & Weaknesses While John has no superhuman abilities he is still highly skilled, and dangerous. Since he was a child his mother prepared him for the war to come, finding experts to train him in leadership, unconventional warfare, tactics, firearms, and demolitions. At some point he even learned to fly helicopters. He's also a talented hacker, who has repeatedly broken into SKYNET's systems and disrupted its operations. There's also the fact that he has spent the last fourteen years surviving in a nuclear wasteland while dodging machines that have him as the highest priority target. Character Relationships Sarah Connor - His mother and one of the only people in the world John trusts implicitly. He's still in a bit of shock that she's alive as she's been dead for him for the last twenty years, but he is very happy she's here. Unfortunately, he hasn't had much time to enjoy that fact as they've been on the run together since his arrival. There's a lot he wants to tell her once things settle down and he's curious as to how she's going to react to some of it. T-800 Model 101 - While it is programmed to be his protector, the Terminator has always been more than that to John. It's the closest thing he's ever had to a father and having it back in his life is going to make him thing about a lot of things he hasn't in a very long time. Especially as John has recently become a father himself. So while he's for the most part happy to have the Terminator back, there is also a small part of him that is a bit resentful that it sacrificed itself all those years ago because it ultimately didn't stop Judgment day in the end. Marcus Wright - Free Space See Also